A web browser is configured to render content from web pages and other sources. Web browser extensions (or browser extensions) and/or web browser applications (or web applications) may be installed in the web browser to provide additional functionality and features to enhance a user's browsing experience. For example, browser extensions may provide additional functionality and features based on the content from the web pages rendered in the web browser. It may be desirable to provide systems and techniques to control actions related to the browser extensions.